Tu es ma drogue
by Helduath
Summary: Newtiteuf est en colère, il lui en veut, ou il s'en veut, il n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir. Unstiteuf [Newtiteuf x Unsterbliicher] Yaoi


**Salut :) ca faisait un petit moment que j'avais rien posté ici mais je vous reviens avec une petite histoire. J'ai passé deux semaines à travailler sur une très grosse fanfiction que j'ai posté sur mon blog (voir sur mon twitter) mais qui n'a rien à voir avec le monde de youtube. C'est du yaoi, vous pouvez aller lire, je suis plutot contente du résultat (Oui je me fais de la pub :O scandale)**

 **En ce qui concerne cette fanfic, il y aura peut être une suite, je sais pas, ca dépendra de la bonne volonté de mon imaginaire :3 En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est vraiment pas très long mais voila voilaaaaa :) Et j'ai écris à la deuxième personne parce que... bah parce que j'avais envie tout simplement :) vous pourrez me dire si ça vous plait ou pas du tout. Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

De toutes les personnes que j'avais rencontrées en vingt ans d'existence, tu étais de loin le plus exaspérant, le plus énervant et le plus frustrant de tous. Je n'avais jamais imaginé une seule seconde m'attacher à toi, tu étais trop extravagant, trop sur de toi, trop confiant. Tu étais tout le contraire de moi en somme, et je jalousais silencieusement cette assurance dont tu faisais preuve, cette attention que les gens t'accordaient sans que tu ais à fournir le moindre petit effort, cette aura que tu dispersais autour de toi, qui te rendait si irrésistible.

Puis j'avais appris à te connaitre, pas seulement « Unster », ce personnage, ce masque que tu t'étais fabriqué, mais aussi Sébastien, cet homme légèrement confus, perdu, triste, qui avait, plus que tout, besoin d'un ami sur qui compter, de quelqu'un pour le rassurer dans ce milieu où il était très difficile de trouver des personnes vraiment désintéressées. Tu doutais de tout, de tout le monde, de toi aussi, mais tu te trompais, tu ne voyais pas l'évidence, tu étais tout simplement tellement… génial.

Sans vraiment en avoir eu conscience, j'avais endossé ce rôle, t'écoutant parler, te conseillant, riant avec toi pour des choses futiles… Puis à mon tour je m'étais confié, juste un petit peu, mais juste assez pour ne plus vouloir te lâcher. J'avais besoin de toi presque autant que tu avais eu besoin de moi.

Tu n'aurais jamais dû me plaire, tu étais tellement loin de mon type d'homme habituel… Tu en étais peut être même l'opposé complet… Les cheveux bruns courts, les lunettes imposantes à la monture sombre, le corps trop fin, le visage enfantin… Ma première réaction avait été le déni et le dénigrement. Moi ? Et toi ? Impossible. Jamais. Pas mon genre. Pas envie. Mais pourtant je ne plus pouvais nier cette attirance grandissante qui me mettait irrémédiablement sur les nerfs. J'étais faible… j'étais tombé sous ton charme alors que je m'étais répété maintes et maintes fois que ça ne m'atteignait pas, que tu n'étais pas ce que je désirais. Mais c'était un fait…

Je t'adorais… Et je te détestais.

Tout allait bien avant que je ne te rencontre, ma vie était calme, tout était clair dans ma tête, le quotidien presque un peu morne, monotone, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment… Les jours s'enchaînaient, les uns après les autres dans une routine étouffante, comme les rouages d'une montre, la rotation de l'un entrainant celle du suivant, et ainsi de suite, sans fin, sans but. Puis tu étais arrivé avec ton sourire ravageur, et tu avais tout chamboulé sur ton passage, sans pitié… Tu m'avais retourné l'esprit avec une facilité déconcertante, me laissant là, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait, alors que tous autour semblaient l'avoir compris.

Pendant un temps j'avais été le centre de ton attention, le nom toujours à tes lèvres, le garant de ton humeur, un temps où je m'en fichais dans le fond… Je ne savais pas ce que tu me voulais, ce que tu me trouvais, mais j'y avais finalement pris gout, intrigué, attendri… Mais trop vite j'avais été relégué au second plan, derrière cette femme si fade qui te plaisait à peine, comme si ce mois où je t'avais soutenu, complimenté, encouragé n'avait pas existé. Qu'avait-elle de plus que-moi ?!

J'étais en colère contre toi, tu m'avais fait croire que j'étais important, que tu m'appréciais, que je te plaisais et pour quoi ? Pour que tu dragues cette fille si banale, même pas jolie, pour que tu t'en vantes, que tu exposes tes prouesses à tout vent… Et je me sentais si débile de t'avoir fait confiance… Ce n'était pas moi de m'attacher si vite… C'était sans doute contre moi que j'étais le plus en colère…

Mais à quoi j'aurais dû m'attendre de la part d'un hétéro ? Qu'étais-je allé espérer ? Que tu allais changer de bord pour moi ? Que tu allais tout renier pour ça ? Jamais quelqu'un comme toi, d'aussi attirant, d'aussi extravagant, d'aussi captivant et passionnant n'aurait pu vouloir de quelqu'un comme moi, j'étais trop terne, trop transparent, incertain… Ça aurait été comme si le soleil avait penché la tête vers une poussière d'étoile. Impensable et impossible… Qu'aurais-je pu t'apporter de toute manière… Ça n'aurait été… qu'une perte de temps.

Ce que j'éprouvais pour toi… Ce désir, cette envie, cette affection, toutes ces sensations qui se bousculaient dans mon esprit, c'était de ta faute, juste de ta faute. Tu m'avais rendu accro à toi, tu m'avais habitué à ta présence, à tes mots doux, à tes attentions, pour me laisser, abandonné, sans rien, à part cette honte de vouloir plus, encore plus… J'aurais presque pu trembler tant le manque de toi était intense, j'avais besoin de ma dose, de sentir ton sourire couler dans mes veines, rien qu'une petite phrase, un petit mot de ta part… je ne demandais presque rien…

Je me détestais de m'être fait prendre dans tes filets… Je me détestais tellement… d'être tombé amoureux.

* * *

 **Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé. Suite ou pas je sais pas encore. Du coup je vais le classer comme terminé, quitte à y revenir peut être plus tard. J'ai en tête de faire une petite suite à Pourquoi n'ai je rien vu, mais c'est encore au stade d'idée. Bonne nuit/Bonne journée :D**

 **Helduath**


End file.
